Au fil des lames et cicatrices
by Zehyna
Summary: Arthur et ses Chevaliers se battent pour un monde qui ne leur appartient pas. Alors qu'il en prend peu à peu conscience, le besoin de s'assurer que son second continue de survivre à ses côtés devient de plus en plus important sans qu'il ne le réalise. /!\ Slash. Rating T car rien de très explicite.


Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Ceci est la première fanfiction que j'écris depuis au moins 3 ans. Comme expliqué dans mon profil, j'ai perdu beaucoup de confiance par rapport à mon écriture et ma manière de m'exprimer à l'écrit. Le fandom du Roi Arthur m'a cependant récemment vraiment inspiré alors j'a décidé de me lancer à nouveau. Cette histoire est inspirée plus particulièrement de l'univers du film "Le roi Arthur" sorti en 2004.

 **Avertissement:** _Slash_

* * *

C'était devenu une habitude. Une habitude qui au fil des années était devenue un besoin. Le besoin de savoir qu'il allait bien ; que son corps comme son esprit n'étaient pas resté sur le champ de bataille au milieu de centaines de corps ensanglantés et mutilés pour une cause qui avait souvent été inconnue ou futile pour la majorité d'entre eux.

Leurs premières grandes batailles aussi victorieuses que sanglantes, les avaient bien malgré eux remplit d'arrogance. Les fiers Chevaliers du roi Arthur qu'aucun ennemi ne pouvaient défaire. Ils avaient été jeunes. Jeunesse nourrit par victoires, louanges et acclamations. Sans aucun doute leur efficacité était due à leur parfaite entente et coordination sur le champ de bataille ainsi que leur qualités indiscutables au combat. Depuis leurs plus jeunes années, alors qu'ils venaient à peine d'être séparé de leurs familles, ils avaient dû apprendre à vivre ensemble, se battre ensemble. Arrachés dès le plus jeune âge à leurs proches et repères, ils avaient su trouver en les uns et les autres des nouveaux frères, une famille loyale et indestructible.

C'est du moins ce qu'Arthur croyait.

Jusqu'au jour où l'ont pu apercevoir à l'aube écarlate, un étalon noir galoper à l'horizon dans les plaines, la furie du vent dansant dans sa crinière et la pupille dilatée par l'enivrement de la liberté.

Lorsqu'un Chevalier ne rentrait pas d'une bataille, il était coutume de relâcher son fidèle destrier ; lui offrant ainsi la liberté que son Chevalier n'avait pas eu le temps de vivre assez pour embrasser.

15 ans. C'était le nombre d'années qu'ils devaient donner à l'empire romain.

Ils avaient déjà connu des batailles acharnées, effrayantes et sanglantes. Des os cassés et des plaies dont les nombreux points de suture ne disparaissaient qu'avec le pansement du temps. Tels des œuvres d'arts, leurs corps musclés étaient marqués par de nombreuses cicatrices ; seules témoins visibles de la rude vie qui leur avait été imposée.

A leurs yeux, elles avaient été les preuves de leurs victoires et de leur invincibilité.

Ce n'est seulement une fois que le vin eût été versé en hommage et célébration que le doute s'était instauré dans le cœur de tous, quand ils avaient finalement été plongé dans le silence interrogateur et incertain de la nuit.

Ce pouvait-il qu'ils ne soient pas si invincibles que ce que l'on racontait à travers l'île de Bretagne et même au delà des mers ? Ce pouvait-il que la légende qu'ils étaient entrain d'écrire ne fût en réalité pas le récit de Chevaliers victorieux ? La baisse de leur ego démesuré provoqué par la perte de leurs amis devenus frères, leur faisait maintenant entrevoir ces marques et cicatrices comme la proximité qu'ils avaient eut avec la mort. Comme la nouvelle chance qui leur avait été donné.

Réalisant ceci, bien trop tard à son goût, Arthur avait prit pour habitude de visiter chacun de ses Chevaliers en rentrant de campagnes et missions ; s'assurant qu'ils allaient bien, que leurs blessures étaient pansées et leurs esprits entiers.

Il terminait toujours ses visites par son second, son plus fidèle Chevalier et meilleur ami.

Si nommer Lancelot comme son second avait été une évidence, leur entente ne l'avait pas toujours été. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, le jeune et rebelle Samartian avait eut du mal à reconnaître l'autorité du fils d'Uther. Mais avec le temps et au fil des épreuves auxquelles ils avaient dû faire face côte à côte, il avait apprit à respecter et apprécier celui qu'on lui avait imposé comme leader. Il avait apprit à lui faire confiance et à lui tourner le dos sur les champs de batailles afin de le protéger, sachant que celui-ci faisait de même. La confiance qu'ils se portaient mutuellement n'avait cessé de grandir au fil des lames s'entrechoquant et du temps témoins de cicatrices qui auraient pu êtres fatales sans la présence de l'autre.

Les premières fois, Arthur s'était contenté de passer le visiter dans ses quartiers, s'assurant avec l'échange de simples paroles et d'un hochement de tête qu'il allait bien.

Les missions s'étaient enchaînées tout comme les aubes au couleur du sang versé la veille, seules témoins des fières silhouettes galopant vers l'oubli.

Ses visites s'étaient alors attardées. L'attention aux détails de chaque blessure approfondie.

Il lui en avait fallu plus pour panser son cœur meurtri et son idéal d'un monde meilleur désillusionné.

Les simples mots de confort échangés jusqu'à l'aube s'étaient transformés en un besoin concret de vérifier qu'il était bel et bien là. Que la lame qui avait laissé une énième cicatrice sur son abdomen ne l'avait pas transpercé comme il en avait déjà été témoin avec d'autres Chevaliers.

Il avait commencé par l'aider à panser ses blessures, les recoudre avec des doigts agiles et habitué, laver son corps de la terre et du sang.

Le besoin de contact physique s'était transformé et des gestes méthodiques et guérisseurs étaient devenus curieux et explorateurs, s'attardant plus que nécessaire et faisant frissonner la peau sous ses doigts. Le changement avait été infime et pourtant bien présent.

Aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment comprit comment cette évolution s'était produite ; s'en qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte ou ne se questionne l'origine ou même la bienséance.

Sans qu'ils ne se l'avouent ni même ne le réalise, c'était ce dont leurs cœurs avaient eut besoin après la perte de tant d'êtres chers.

Après une mission particulièrement rude qui les avait tous laissé le cœur lourd, il était venu le voir dans la nuit. Sans qu'aucun mot n'ait été échangé, une sorte de compréhension avait été véhiculé dans leurs yeux et dans leurs gestes.

Comme il l'avait déjà fait bien des fois dans le passé, Arthur avait lavé les blessures de Lancelot, avant de recoudre la plaie causée par une flèche dans sa cuisse.

Ils avaient perdu un nouveau frère ce jour là. Plus que jamais Arthur avait besoin de s'assurer qu'il était là, qu'il allait bien.

Une fois sa tâche terminée et comme hypnotisé, ses doigts s'étaient attardés aux alentours de la peau encore sensible de son second, faisant frémir ce dernier sous la sensation. De peine ou de plaisir, il n'aurait su le dire même s'il s'en était rendu compte. La peau abîmée avait été rugueuse sous ses doigts. Ce n'était pas juste.

Ses Chevaliers, s'ils revenaient en vie, étaient bien trop souvent blessés, portant alors les cicatrices imposées d'un empire qui n'était pas le leur.

Arthur était confus.

Durant des années et sous les ordres de Rome, il avait mené des hommes arrachés à leur pays se battre pour une cause qui n'avait jamais été la leur. Il avait participé à la création des machines de guerre qu'étaient devenus tous ces fils Samartian. Il n'était malheureusement qu'un pion de plus appartement à l'empire de part son héritage. Sa position ainsi que l'éducation romaine qui lui avait été inculqué, étaient ce qui lui faisait continuer d'obéir aux ordres alors que son cœur et sa raison ne désiraient que rendre la liberté à ces hommes qui était devenu la seule famille qu'il n'ait jamais eu.

Le besoin de s'excuser de réparer mais aussi de montrer son attachement avait alors complètement embrumé son esprit. Sans vraiment s'en rendre il s'était doucement pencher et ses doigts avaient laissé place à ses lèvres.

Ça n'avait été qu'un effleurement.

L'esquisse d'un baiser placé tendrement à côté de la plaie fraîchement recousue, se voulant réparateur tout autant qu'une manière de s'excuser. Des frissons avaient parcouru le corps du Chevalier ambidextre quand deux mains à la peau calleuses avaient ensuite doucement caresser un chemin depuis son genoux jusqu'au milieu de sa cuisse.

Réalisant le caractère anormal de ses derniers gestes le général avait relevé les yeux sur son Chevalier. Sa respiration s'était coupé quand il avait découvert les yeux noirs profond de ce denier l'observer, le brasier allumé dans la chambre dansant dans ses iris, leur donnant une intensité animal inhabituel.

Comme en transe, une de ses mains avaient quitté la cuisse de son second pour se poser doucement sur sa joue.

Il crut discerner de la curiosité dans la profondeur des yeux noirs l'observant attentivement avant de fermer les siens et laisser ses instincts pendre le dessus sur sa raison.

Le contact fut d'abord bref, chacun semblant hésiter face à cette nouvelle sensation aussi inattendu qu'agréable et d'une manière, concrète. _Rassurante_.

Un son grave et appréciateur s'était échappé d'entre leurs lèvres, incitant la deuxième main d'Arthur à venir se perdre dans les boucles noires couvrant la nuque de son Chevalier alors qu'il avait replonger avec plus de ferveur sur ses lèvres. Une certaine urgence était née alors que leurs bouches entamaient une danse endiablée, les mains plus insistantes et entreprenantes.

Le brasier seul ; se consumant lentement dans l'âtre de la cheminée, fut témoin du mouvement de leur corps en synchronisation. Aucun mot ne fût échangé, les caresses passionnées étant à tour aussi bien dures que tendres, parlant bien plus que n'importe quel mot.

Le crépitement du feu et les soupirs s'essoufflèrent dans la nuit, promettant un lendemain plus serein avant que de nouveaux ordres ne leurs parviennent et ne les envois une fois de plus combattre pour un monde auquel ils n'appartiendraient jamais.

* * *

Voilà pour cette "première" histoire. Je suis un peu nerveuse; entre grammaire, conjugaison, orthographe et développement cohérent de l'histoire, j'avoue être incertaine. J'accepte évidemment toutes remarques/critiques disons négatives du moment qu'elle sont construites et peuvent m'aider à progresser.

Merci pour votre lecture, en espérant vous avoir fait passer un bon moment!


End file.
